This invention relates generally to mouth gags and more particularly to an improved tongue blade for use with frames or holders of conventional design. As compared with tongue blades of the existing art, the improved tongue blade of this invention permits much wider opening of the mouth at the level of the incisor teeth while simultaneously applying less pressure at the level of the tonsillar pillars and soft palate, and this is accomplished without unduly stretching the temporomandibular joint. As a consequence, the relaxed soft palate is more easily retracted to allow better vision of the naso-pharynx, as well as easier access to the adenoids for purposes of surgical removal. Relaxed tonsillar pillars also facilitate the dissection of the tonsils and provide a better view of the lower pole. In addition, better exposure and access facilitates the ligation of bleeders.
Prior art tongue blades essentially consist of a curved tongue-engaging portion that connects to a handle at approximately a right angle; and in some instances the tongue-engaging portion actually connects at an acute angle. The tongue blades of the present invention, however, are formed with tongue-engaging portions comprising an essentially straight section that projects from the handle at an obtuse angle which may vary between 100.degree. and 120.degree.. The obtuse angular connection coacts synergistically with a curved tip formed on a radius of curvature less than one and one-half inches to provide a localized pressure directly in front of the lingual tonsil. The resultant effect is materially different from the pressure contact and performance afforded by prior art tongue blades which stretch the temporomandibular joint by applying pressure largely in the region of the tonsillar pillars and soft palate. Adults are more prone to damage of the temporomandibular joint from excessive stretching than children; in some adults, arthritis occasionally results. Since only a few tonsillectomies have been done on adults with an obtuse angle tongue blade according to the present invention, as compared with the number performed on children, it is not yet known if there is an optimum angle between 100.degree. and 120.degree.. So far, using an obtuse angle of 110.degree. or 115.degree. in a tongue blade has provided the desired increased opening of the mouth.
Reference is suggested to related patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,873, issued to the inventor of the present invention, wherein an obtuse tongue blade found to be more favorably used with children is disclosed.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved tongue blade primarily for adults that is adapted for use with most conventional frames for a mouth gag.